Just Great
by onyxrose99
Summary: Anya gets dropped into the Young Justice Universe. You'll have to read to find out. ;) Rate T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Superheroes for Just Great  
Superhero name: Rose Bandit  
Real name: Rosaria Margret Pobeda  
Power: to temporarily take the powers of others as her own.  
Gender: Female  
Story : Experiment to make super humans gone wrong. Lived on the street until she was found by Anya and the team. She acts as Anya's sister  
Looks like: 5 ft 8 in. Hair color is honey blond, her eyes are teal. She is a little bit of a girly girl, but mostly doesn't care what she wears as long as it is clean.

Superhero name: Elemental  
Real name: Anya Demiri Pobeda  
Power: to summon and control the elements at will  
Gender: Female  
Story: She was somehow transported into the young justice world from our world. She is an aspiring superhero, has a not so secret crush on Kaldur. She greatly wishes to return home, but she is not so sure that it is even her home anymore. When she found out she wasn't human she embarks on a journey to find out all she can about her past.  
Looks like: She is about 5 foot 11 inches, has red hair, pale lavender eyes that change colors (we will find out why later in the story wink wink), she is pale, but still has a healthy complexion. She will mostly be a punk girl, but can be girly and will do anything to achieve her goal.

Name: Fauna  
Real Name: Jessie Hermosa Potente  
Power: speaking to animals, taming animals instantly, teleporting animals to her location, power to shapeshift  
Gender: Female (duh)  
Story: lived on farm, was beaten by dad, ran away to the forest, found special connection to animals, found animal witch who gave her powers  
Looks like: nearly six feet, 16, brunette, pretty, knows martial arts. Think Wonder Woman with different costume.

A/N: this my first story so go easy on me. There will be no flames or i will sick Anya on you fools. I do like constructive criticism so go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Great Chapter 1

I don't own Young Justice. (Cry, sob)

I just looked at them. I just sat there on my BUTT looking at them. It had been such a normal day. I had gone to school I left school to go home, bright light then poof. Here I am. My name is Anya, I am the adopted Russian daughter of Tom and Mary. I am originally Russian, but my parents, my birth parents, were caught stealing and put in jail. The cops had no place to put me so I was in foster care for five terrible years and I cannot go into detail because it is so horrifying. Then when I was fifteen Tom and Mary adopted me, there I was for two glorious years, until that light, now I was God knows where staring at THE Young Justice.

Yep, THE Young Justice. For a superhero buff like me, this was earth shatteringly awesome. It was a fangirl's dream come true, but I think I hit my head because right then I fell into unconsciousness, in front of Kadur ,my long time crush. My last thoughts were 'if this is a dream don't let me wake up.'

When I was once again awake I heard the gruff voice of one of the COOLEST person ever, Batman. " She could be dangerous, Robin please check into who she is. Kid Flash please see how she was able to get in the cave without our notice. Megan please assess her rest of you watch her," Batman said ( more like grunted). Who was he talking about, oh yeah , me. " Relax guys. Bats just probably wants to see who could actually get past him unnoticed." I realized that it must be Kid Flash speaking because it was almost too fast for me to comprehend.

"Kid Flash is correct we should all calm down." God, Kaldur's voice sounds so much sexier than I had imagined, and he was so calm. "Guys", came Megan's timid voice," She is awake."

They all looked at me, I felt uncomfortable under their gazes. I watched Robin sneak off, but even with one less glare it felt like I was under a magnifying glass Superboy left as well, but I didn't see Artemis, Rocket or Zantanna, so it must be earlier in the series.

"Hello, what is your name ?"

Oh Dear God in heaven, Kaldur is talking to me. What should I do? What should I do? Oh yeah, I should probably talk back.

"A-any-ya Pobeda ( victory)," I barely managed to stutter out. Kid Flash was by me in a flash ( pun intended) and said," Hey babe, where ya from? No wait I got it, Tennessee. 'Cause you're the only ten I see." I nearly gagged at this horrible pick up line, but I answered his question anyway.

" I am from Chicago."

"Really because I hear an accent."

"We'll yes I was originally born in Russia странно ( strange one) ." From nowhere I heard cackling, I thought it must be Robin, but I was still startled so I squealed a little. I screamed when he jumped smoothly onto my bed from the ceiling. "That he is, that he is," he said then he cackled again, man that was creepy. "Well Anya until we find out who you really are, you will be staying with us."

"What do you mean who I really am, I told you I am Anya Pobeda."

"Well I ran your face through every database I could and apparently Anya, you don't exist."

Great, just great.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Great Chapter 2

I have been told I don't own Young Justice.

I was staying at the cave, where THE YOUNG JUSTICE lived. That meant I was living with Kaldur, I was probably hyperventilating because the YJ team was looking at me in a funny way. I looked at Robin, I was ecstatic. I wonder if Kaldur will fall in love with me, will I get to join the team that would be so cool. Wait a minute, I will get to meet the Justice League. I will get to meet the Birds of Prey, Wonder Women and Superman, what a horrible father. Seriously poor Superboy.

Megan's POV

I was trying to get into Anya's mind, but I couldn't seem to get a read. All I was getting was static and snippets. 'Kaldur... Love... Superman... Horrible.' Wow this is confusing. I decided to talk to Robin. 'Hey I can't seem to read her mind. Can you run a few tests on her.' He nodded his consent. "Ok Anya I am going to run a few tests to see if you are alright, you might be hurt." Anya nodded eyes glazed over still lost in thought. She didn't start noticing what was happening until Robin stuck a needle in her arm. She yelped at the sudden intrusion of her body. Luckily Robin was quick and just as soon as the needle was in, it was out. Robin was quick to start analyzing the blood sample. He waved us over. "She is definitely not human, I'm going to start analyzing to see just what she is. But so far I am not getting any matches." I was definitely interested now she might be a whole new alien. Maybe she could join the team and I won't be the only girl, I am not saying that it is bad. No wait that is exactly what I am saying, Kid Flash keeps flirting with me even though I like Superboy and everyone thinks I am a weak little girl, plus, no one can talk with me about earth girl stuff, like bras and puberty, etc. Finally I will have some one who understands me. Yay!

Maybe I should try to see if I sense any telepathic powers, as I was scanning for powers I saw that she did have some. Oh my, she has some power it probably would out do Batman if she were properly trained. As I looked further I saw she had a special bond with nature, it seems she could control the elements. But I also saw something dark, this mass of black and burning. Pain like no other and I was slammed out. Anya just sat there scared. It seems she was frightened by my snooping. I tried dive into her mind and comfort her, but she couldn't control her mind and she screamed and in her head I saw flashes of memories. The team tried to get her to stop screaming, but I was caught in the memories. Pain, so much pain. "Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to." There was a girl and two adults, one male and the other female, they beat the child. "You almost messed up the job we almost couldn't steal the cash. It is apparent you need more training." I saw her training it was hard the girl became more and more skilled as each memory passed. Finally the pain was beginning to lessen and before me I saw Anya, but we weren't at the cave we were at some sort of gym.

Anya was going through a similar workout to the girl's training. I heard Anya muttering in Russian, "Mother and Father I will not fail you, I will do as you taught me. I will finish what was started."

With that the pain completely stopped and I was back in my body. Anya was asleep on the bed. I cried for her there was so much pain in her life a constant pain like fire was in her veins instead of blood, but that was only the surface of her pain, it was so much worse. I collapsed and Superboy caught me, when did he return. I slipped into blackness much welcomed, wondering just what was Anya.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Great Chapter 3

Me: I totally own Young Justice.

Kaldur: You Don't.

Me: Shut up!

Anya's POV

I woke up to a throbbing sensation in my head, God it hurt. I guess someone had hit me in the head when I went hysterical. I remember that I felt someone probing my mind then immense pain, like someone was slowly squeezing my heart. That was when the fiery darkness came again I hadn't seen it since Tom and Mary adopted me. It was back now it was slowly bringing the pain back, the had faded after the fiery darkness left. Now it was back the only thing worse than the pain it brought with it was its voice. It was like pure evil personified, and the screaming. I had to stop thinking about it and I had to stop listening to it, it was probably just from the traumatic experience. Of the previous night. Nothing more. 'But it might not be' said my inner self. 'Just shut up.'

Megan's POV

I woke up peacefully, we'll as peacefully as I could considering I woke up to Anya yelling in Russian, "Ty idiot! Kto prygayet takogo cheloveka. Vy izvrashchenets i rastlitelʹ. YA vyrvu vashi vnutrennosti i svyazatʹ vas s nimi. Togda ya zastavlyu vas sʺyestʹ bryusselʹskaya kapusta. Ty slyshishʹ menya? Vernisʹ, chtoby ya mog ubitʹ tebya izvrashchenets! (You idiot! Who jumps a person like that. You are a pervert and a molester. I will rip out your innards and tie you up with them. Then I will force you to eat Brussels sprouts. Do you hear me? Get back here so I can kill you pervert!)" I had learned Russian from Anya so I could understand it because of Anya I also now knew German, French and Latin. I also knew that she liked Kaldur, oh they would be such a cute couple. I should set them up I know we can have girl talk and we can go shopping and go to school and gossip together.

Finally I will not be the only girl.

/Time Skip/

"Batman, Anya should be allowed to join the Team. I have examined her with my powers, she has complete control over the elements and can summon them at will, but I do not know if her powers will increase. Though, I suspect they will." I had made up my mind. Anya would be good for the Team, I just know it.

"Only if you all look after her. She might as well be useful while she is under our protection and care. And if what you say about her powers are true she will be invaluable." Sweet it was a yes. I am not the only lalalala. "Thank you Batman! I could hug you right now." He looked taken aback. "Please refrain from doing so," he said in his grave voice. I squealed and went in search of Anya.

I found Anya in the computer room with Robin, he was teaching her how to hack. "OMG you just hacked into NASA's computer. Are you sure you are a newbie hacker," Robin told Anya. "Hey Anya, did you really just hack NASA?"

"Yep," she beamed. "Whoa," I gaped she really was amazing. 'Robin, Batman said yes. She can join.'

'So feeling the aster.'

"Hey, Anya what would you say to joining the Team?" We asked together.

"I would say 'Hell yes.'" She said with a face splitting grin.

This is just greeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Great Chapter 4: A Mission

I don't Own Young Justice. (Looks evilly at real owner while holding a butchers knife) At least not yet...

(Onyx laughs and owner screams, lightening strikes) On with the story ;)

Anya's POV

First day of training, first day of training. I am going to meet my mentor. Black Canary is awesome! Thoughts were rushing through my head like a tidal wave. Each thought led to another, but one emotion stayed throughout the process, excitement. I was going to be a super heroine. I was going to meet one of the birds of prey. I squealed like the deranged fangirl I was. I ran into the training room and did a good impression of Wally on a sugar high. Whizzing around the room and speaking at light speed.

Black Canary walked I rushed over to her and did another impression, this time it was a puppy wagging its tail. She looked shocked for a moment then laughed. "At least I don't have to worry about you not liking me," she giggled out. Her face turned serious and she said, "Now I need to assess your abilities, fight Kaldur," I looked at her sadly I didn't want to hurt the guy I liked. She glared, but her gaze softened. "Fine, fight Wally." I grinned evilly I would get thatизвращенец (pervert) back for jumping me. He looked scared, good. We stepped foreword, he tried to run away, but I grabbed his collar and threw across the room. I did my best Robin cackle, which was pretty good if i must say so. "I give! I give!" He screamed as a siren went off. "All team members to the briefing room. All team members to the briefing room." We hurried off, as quickly as we could. I was sad that I didn't complete my revenge.

A/N: sorry it was so short. And by the way I will only be able to post on the weekends because homework sucks.


	6. Hiatus

Due to my inability to actually see were this story is going and writer's block this story will be on Hiatus. Another is that those bitches that write YJ killed KF. And I need time to mourn. Why?! Now there is only Dick for comic relief. Why?! He was so young?


End file.
